


Tie

by theresneverenoughwriting



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresneverenoughwriting/pseuds/theresneverenoughwriting
Summary: Virgil enjoys flustering his boyfriend
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	Tie

The room is silent as Logan and Virgil work in tandem, simply living in the quiet.

Logan pauses his work to tilt his head slightly, causing a series of pops to run down his spine. Virgil glances at his boyfriend in surprise, raising an eyebrow and snorting.

“You gonna start glowing if I shake you?” Logan blinks at him, confused. 

“I do not know what would lead you to that assumption.” He says evenly. “I am not capable of glowing.” Virgil laughs.

“Damn, it would have been cool to have a glowstick boyfriend.” He teases. Logan blinks again, narrowing his eyes as he attempts to understand.

Then, dawning realization. He rolls his eyes, fondly amused by Virgil’s cheeky grin.

"My apologies for not having the visual ability that you desire, I suppose you will simply have to settle for my regular bland appearance.” Virgil tugs Logan to his feet and looks him up and down scrutinizingly, gently adjusting his hair and straightening his tie with a smirk.

“The day that I call your appearance ‘bland’ is the day that humans find out how to count to infinity.” 

Logan freezes, his mind going blank except for a long and strikingly loud Windows error noise. Virgil laughs and tugs slightly on his tie, pulling him closer and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You alright, babe?” He hums smugly. Logan doesn’t respond, the error noises only increasing in quantity and volume as his face burns a brilliant red. Virgil smirks.

“Don’t tell Ro,” He leans a bit closer as if sharing a secret, dropping his voice to a low rumbling murmur. “But I think you wear red better than he does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was a time and a half to try and post. How do you AO3ers do it? This system is wild as hell  
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! I'll be transferring over a bunch of my fics from my Tumblr (@theresneverenoughfandoms), so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
